outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Saunders, Franklin
Franklin Saunders is the Chief Engineering Officer of the ''USS Belfast''. __TOC__ = Statistics = Full Name: Franklin Jonathan Saunders Species: Human Date of Birth: 235104.23 Place of Birth: Fredericksburg, Virginia, Earth =Description= Age: 43 Gender: Male Orientation: Straight Current Rank: Lieutenant j.g. Current Assignment & Position: Chief Engineering Officer, USS Belfast Height: 5”11” Weight: 190 lbs Hair Color: Black Hair Length & Style: Cut short, just over the ears. No real style. Eye Color: Brown Skin Tone: Tan Build: Normal for his size Birthmarks, Scars: Hands are pretty callused from serving as an engineer for the past two decades Tattoos/Body Modifications: None =Personal= Father: (Deceased) Mother: (Deceased) Sibling: None Spouse: None Children: None =Background= Frank grew up in a home with a loving father and mother. He has a care-free attitude, which allows him to handle himself easily in interpersonal interactions. He has a harder time making friends, as he has to trust someone for them to become that to him, and it is hard to earn his trust. Once you have it though, he would back you to the hilt. He did alright in school; doing well enough that he had no problem entering Starfleet Academy at the normal age for most students. When he was twenty, with only a year to go, his parents were killed during a home invasion, which lead to a moment of crisis. He could not believe that the god that he had grown up worshiping would have allowed something like that to happen. He firmly resolved not to put his trust in any religion from that point forward. After graduating from Starfleet Academy he asked for a post far away from Earth, hoping the distance would help fade his memories of home, figuring if he could not see it he would not be reminded of it. His first post was on DS9, where as part of the Engineering staff he spent three years digging through the station where no one but the newbies in engineering were given duty. He found he liked it, and learned much about the station and its facilities during his wanderings. After his third year, however, he got disillusioned with where he thought he saw his career going. At that time a longtime friend, John Cole, contacted him about a great opportunity that had "fallen into his lap," ownership of a general class merchant vessel. 1,400 meters long, 250 meters tall, she could carry 100 million tons of cargo. And he was looking for engineers. He jumped at the change. He had served enough of his career to be able to leave without any problems, which he did. He spent a total of eleven years on the Chantilly. Then a shipping conglomerate approached John about purchasing the Chantilly. For reasons of his own, John sold the ship. The conglomerate promptly brought in their own crew, and he found himself without a job. He had remembered his service with a bit of nostalgia, so he returned to Starfleet. Even if that meant attending the academy again and starting back as an Ensign. He had only made it to Lieutenant (jg) before leaving, so that mattered little. After graduating in the top five percent of his engineering class - real world experience came in handy there - he found himself an Ensign, assigned as an Engineer on the USS Belfast, NCC-85320, a retrofitted Miranda class vessel. =Professional=